herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vados
Vados is a supporting character in Dragon Ball Super. She is the older sister of Whis and attendant of Champa (the God of Destruction of Universe 6). Appearance Vados is an Angel with teal skin and long white hair, similar to her brother, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as Champa the Destroyer, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles. Personality Vados is confident of her fighting skills. When telling Goku who was stronger between her and Whis, she claims to be superior by a little, but Whis objects to this. Vados wanted to test their power after Whis stated this. She can also be rather blunt and coy at times. Vados tells Goku that by looking at Champa's and Beerus' physiques, you can tell who's stronger. She can also be mischievous. One time on Champa and Beerus' birthday, Vados knew Champa would want to fight Beerus if she only put one Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. This is pointed out by Whis when Beerus and Champa are fighting. Vados is one of the very few Angels who holds any care for her Universe. Despite all her taunts at Champa whenever he loses, she showed genuine sadness when it was finally time for her to part with her student and bowed to him respectfully. Dragon Ball Super Background Long ago, Champa and Beerus got into a fight because Beerus ate the Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. While they were fighting, Vados is questioned by her brother, Whis, wondering if she intentionally set off the situation by putting one Puff-Puff fruit on their cake. Vados and Whis decide to end their fight by chopping their necks because they could destroy the universe at the rate they were going. Champa and Beerus decide never to fight one-on-one again but have food showdowns instead. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. Golden Frieza Saga Vados and Champa are in Universe 7 looking for a specific planet and destroying the ones they don't find useful. Vados warps to a planet, knocking Sorbet's spaceship out the way. Vados is ordered to destroy it but she insisted that Champa should do it. After Champa gets angry, Vados destroys the planet, even knowing that it wasn't the one they were looking for. They continue their search for the planet they are looking for. ''Universe 6 Saga'' Vados and Champa reach Beerus' planet. Vados tells Goku and Vegeta that she is Whis' older sister and that she is a little stronger than he is, but however, Whis disagrees. Vados also tells them that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and that he is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. It is explained by Whis to them that Universe 7 and Universe 6 are twin universes, equaling 13. Vados was told by Champa to search for their universe's Earth while he and Beerus have a food duel. She finds it and tells everyone that the Earthlings have been driven to extinction due to war. Champa declares a Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament over having the Universe 7's Earth using five warriors from their respective universes. After Whis explains why Beerus and Champa don't fight anymore, the rules for the tournament are discussed. The rules are that if Champa wins, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch the universes' Earth. To Vados' surprise, she knows that Goku has knowledge of the Dragon Balls. If Beerus won, he will give the six balls he had but Beerus would have to find the last one on his own. The tournament will be held on the Nameless Planet in five Earth days at 10 a.m. Vados and Champa leave Beerus' planet after this. Vados and Champa are on the Nameless Planet arranging the arena. Vados asks Champa if he's picked his team, and he responds that he notices that Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans and that he needs Saiyans for his team. The day of the tournament, Vados is on the Nameless Planet waiting for the arrival of Universe 7's team. Once they arrive, Vados commences the writing exam to be eligible to compete in the tournament. Vados says the exam is ten basic questions to test their basic intelligence and they are given ten minutes but you must receive a 50 or higher to participate. After the time is up, Vados reveals everyone except for Majin Buu is able to compete, leaving the tournament five-on-four. The tournament begins with the first match between Botamo and Goku. Vados is surprised to see Goku moving at an unbelievable speed, going beyond her expectations of him. Botamo is beaten by Goku by a ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. The next fighter for Universe 6 is Frost, going up against Goku. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Vados seems surprised of seeing this, implying she doesn't know about Super Saiyans. ''Future Trunks'' Vados appears with Champa during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball match, where she and her brother act as referee's during the match. Vados and Whis later called the game off after Beerus and Champa started fighting. Champa asks if it was a tie, she states that Universe 7 won while pointing down at Yamcha on home base. She later transports Champa and his team back to their Universe. ''Universe Survival Saga'' Vados appears with Champa at the Tournament of Power preliminaries, watching the Universe 7 vs Universe 9 match. Power Vados, as the teacher of Champa,the God of Destruction of Universe 6,is extremely powerful and is far stronger than her student,as evidenced when he could effortlessly knock him out with a light neck chop,who had been seen to be more or less Beerus's equalin power, and the strongest being in Universe 6. Vados also claims that she is superior to Whis and was confident in her ability to defeat Whis when he objected to her statement,implying that when they trained, Vados was stronger than Whis,something which Whis admits in Xenoverse 2,and in their present time,Vados could still fight on equal,if not,superior grounds with him. Gallery Vados DBS.png VadosArtwork2.png|Vados Artwork 782.png Vados_in_the_manga.jpg|Vados in the manga VadosFace.png Whisvados.jpg|Vados with her younger brother Whis. U66.jpg Vacham.jpg|Vados with Champa dragonball_super_Screenshot_0132.jpg|Vados shedding a tear. ep099_Screenshot_0179.jpg|Vados at the Tournament of Power. Vados_about_to_destroy_a_planet.jpg|Vados about to destroy a planet Vados_after_destroying_the_planet.jpg|Vados after destroying the planet Vados_laughing.jpg|Vados laughing Vados_being_sarcastic_with_Champa.jpg|Vados being sarcastic with Champa Trivia *Vados is named after an alcoholic drink: Cal'vados', sharing the name pun with all of the other Gods of Destruction and their attendants. *Considering her power (which is either around or above Whis'), she is the strongest female character in the Dragon ball series. **However this is without knowing the power of the Universe's 10, 11, and 12 Angels. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:Master of a Villain Category:Aliens Category:Force of Nature Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Contradictory Category:Deities Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Officials Category:Counterparts Category:Omniscient Category:In Love Category:Dissociative Category:Stalkers Category:Self-Aware Category:Angels Category:Mentor Category:Honorable